pokemonmysteryuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
PMU 7 Players
The PMU 6 Player List is found here. PMU 7, the successor to PMU 6, has grown into a large community. Here is a list of the players found in PMU 7. Note that some players in this list may or may not be playing for any number of reasons, including bans, hiatuses, quittings, et cetera. Many of these players are also listed in the PMU Playerbase. Staff members' accounts are not included with the exception of alternate accounts. They are listed on the Staff Team page instead. Note that this is not a complete list. When adding information, please keep the list clean and free of fake usernames. #/Symbol *12345 *1wish1dream *411 A *Aarion *AbraKadabra *ace69 *Ace medalien *Alex_Dono *AllohZoh *Alpha Sapphire *Alrreddy *AltairFTW *Amon *Andeh *Andy *AngelRoxas *anjell *Aphelion *Arcoyl *Ariana Grande *Arkan *ArtMax *ArmorKiller *Articuno *asch *Ashey *Ashitaru Aoi *Ashley *ATLASWATER *atuskia *auddy *auramaster77 *Austin B *BaileyKay *Baily *balo1234 *bam *Bandana Waddle Dee *BananaR *Batman *Bblazee *benjamin890 *blackfang773 *Black Kyurem *Blade *Bladez57 *Blake98 *BlazeBro *Blaze F Treecko *BluePelt *BestDude *Blitz *blood_haven *Blood Deranged *bloodthirst *Bob278 *Bololorg *Boo *Boxesyay *BriannaTheHedgehog *BrokenSoul *BryantQ *Buford C *Caitlin *Cake *Caz *Celestia123 *ChaosGenesis *Charrr *Charry *charika *chariplush *Cheezitz *Chuck Norris the Mudkip *chicken *chimchar_1 *Chipper *Chubby *Cinder *CinderRBC *Cka0zz *Clarify *Cloudly *CoolN *Coraje *cramohs *CrazyPika *Crutchers *Crylhound *Cuby *Cynda D *Daliloh *danl *Danlupe *DarckMater *DarkEevee *DarkMazer *DarknessForce *Darko *Dark Phoenix *dark zoroack *darkyy *david *Deathorse *defeatPCO *Dels *Demi *Derpness *DestinyStar *diego *Dill94007 *Dinamic Spin *dinner35 *DKR95 *Do I Even Need a Name *Donald *Doomeh *dragonlight *dragonslayer1993 *DRAKEEEE *Drakos *DraX *Dubstep *Duel *Demetrius E *EarthlyTorterra *Edgard *eeveechuz *Eleftheria *elegantsea *Elementking *Emperor Chimchar *Epona *Erlade *Essbei *Exalted *exwhyzed15 F *Faded *FancyJonTran *Fangsun *faster than fire *fastswift *Fate101 *Fierying *Finn103 *Firefox *Fireheart *firekit *Firepaw *Firestar *Flairintha *flareon *FLOOF *Fluff *Fokkussu *FoxfurNeo *Foxy1 *frandloak *FreeBre *Frozewolf *funkylaurens *FurCute G *Gabriel Draconi *Garchomploverxx *Gardievoir *Gecko *Gecko Geek *Gigaremo *Giniqua *GiZmo *glacies *Gleam *gokuastro *goldy *Goodknight *gopika *Grafines *Green *Green Phoenix *Grey *Grim *growlith1223 *Grovyle _Team legends_ *guy *GuyroMaster *Gverd H *Hachimitsu *Hadon *Haley Murphy *halo3glitchaustin *Harjackastro *Harz *Harzrah *Hau BMT *hector a *hello21 *hi21 *hellomelody *hpmaster *HydroFang I *Ice4voting *Icicle *im a person *infernape12345 *Inferno99 *iJordan *ionut *iPhone 4S *isa1 *Iseul *Ishona *ItzRich J *Jaden *Jadencp *Jae *james133 *Japan *Jazz *jhon *JirachisStar *Jiyu *jlbkitty *John Egbert *Jolteon *Joke *Josephine *Joshy2 *juniorr452 *justice10000 K *KAEN *KALAS REY *kams *Karoo *Kas *keji *kelorouge *Kendel *Kilala *Kingarceus *kirbypink *Kiria *Kitemay *kitten123 *KnightRush *Kolink PF *Koops *kuroodod *kyomi *Kyorgre *Kyoshi L *Lara *Laranginha7 *Lazarus *Lea4voting *LeafyBulbs *LegendaryCatcher *Levy *Lila *Line14 *link420able *lman *Load *lockard *Loni *loppop *Lossetta *Lovi *Ludichat *Luesi *Lunarlet *Luli M *Mackerel *Mad *Magic *Magic Bam *MagicalThe2nd *Maikeru800 *Makurayami *maraia *Marisa *mark123 *Marusaki *MASAMUNE *maxxtor *MegaClaw *megaman *Meliu *Melissa105 *meme *Menardi *mew *mewcc101 *Mewlover *Mewly *Mewtwo *Mickey *Mico *Micozzi *MidniteEevee *Mikado *Minato Namikaze *minij *misty *Mizael *mizumi *Money Maker *Moni *Moon *MrD *Mud Heart *mungl1 *mute *Mystic_2 N *Name *Napo312 *nathan *Nathanial *Nate *Natu5 *NekuDaisuki *Nemean_Lion *Nessie *Neko *neku *NekoDaisuki *Nerkon *ness *nett *nick *nickle *nicky *Night *Nikkii *Ninja Lugia *Ninten0 *nonukami *Nope *Norway *Null *Nuxl *Nynne *Nyxx O *Obsidin *Oki *Omega Ruby *Omgnotyouagain *oolman *Orangey *Orchid *OrginX *Owlflight P *Palika *parrotz *PhantomThiefDark *pi2z *pi22z *pichu01 *pichu1213 *Pie *Pikachu *Pikamaster101 *Pina *Pink Lollipop *pipply *Pirate Vero *pkplpr *playerozone *PMU Ruler *pordie29 *PowerfulDischargeGuy *Professor Pine *Puka *pumbaa *Pyro Solarson Q *quilava918 *Quintail R *Raem *Rafe *RaggaMuffin *Ralin *Rallen *Rammy *Rao_Kurai *Rattata *rayquaza011 *Red *red drgaon *Redstars79 *Red the Mudkip *Reid *Remestar *Repentance *Reviivi Seed *Ribbon *Riche *RichieFlare *Richo *Rico *Ricky16 *RickyO3O *RickyPDC *Rikkamira *Riley *Riptide *Ritchie *Rky S *sailor moon *Saito *Saluto Kun *sammie *sapphire *Sayba *Sceno *Scizivire *scruffy *Shaheed2 *ShadicTehHedgehog *Shard *Sheryl *Shiji *shinx98 *Shiranui *shiroi zori *Shortstar *SidLuvsBBQ *Silence *Silver Miles *SINISTER23 *siestaparty *sinx *Six *skyicy2 *Skyy *Slot2012 *SnowWhite *soleil *SonicFury *Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonnitude *Sorra *Sprinko *Spriteveon *Spruigi1271 *SquirtytehSquirtle *srhaga *srth *Stark *Starships *Steele *Stella *Sterling *Stylo *Super *superman *superswampert45 *Suszuri *SwiftSnivy *Sydney T *Tactician *Taffy *Taiyo *TEAMRAGEXD *TeamRocketMember *Team Rocket Member *teraglide *That Zoroark *TheAwesome13th *Theck *TheDefeater *theotherone *The Wintery Sky *Thrae *Tilly *tierd *TimaeusTestified *Tony the Clock *Torick *Totodile Dance *tough *Touya *Trans *Translucent *trekker *Trevor *Trikster *Tsukuyo *Tuoko *Turtwig A *Tuxie *Twilight kuzco *Twotter U *Ultimate Yin *User *Ushiway Trainee Center V *VGK *Viivi *vipertiper *Vorkuta *vulpix7 W *W_Immortal *Wacko *Warchamp7 *Watt2015 *Well *Wells *what12345 *White Kyurem *Why3 *why always me *Wigglytuff *WildLaggron *Willi *WOOWOWW *Wukong X *xaddgx *Xemnas *Xenith *Xerneas *xgpmcnp *xxpinkbro Y *Yoruichi *Yousure *Yveltal Z *Zappeh *ZaratoX *Zeebrah *Zefa *Zekrom *Zelda *zero19 *ZeroChu *ZipZipGuy *Zorlake *Zorlake Reborn Category:Social Category:PMU 7